The Very Beginning A Marauder's Story
by Shadows-under-my-eyes
Summary: This starts with the very first year of James, Lily, Angela, and the gang.


Yes, this is probably a common theme in the fan fiction/ Harry Potter world, but please just stick with it. Thanks very much!

And here we have another tale of The Marauders. Enjoy!

Oh… I guess I better say a disclaimer… I swear to god I don't own the Harry Potter characters… just the ones I made up!

Chapter One

A tall, thin girl laid in her bed, smothered by her mauve comforter, a color she hated indeed. Thin may be an understatement when describing this girl though. She was more of a gangly and anorexic type of thin, with an appetite to support it. Her thick black hair sprawled across the pillow in an untidy fashion. She was dead to the world.

_Clink. Clink. Clink. _A small rapping aroused her from the deep slumber. _Ugh. I feel like its only three A.M. _When she looked at her digital clock it was actually three eleven A.M.

"Huh?" she murmured, lifting her skinny body from the embrace of the bed. _Clink. Clink. Clink._ The rapping continued. The noise was definitely not a dream. Angela Proven, the girl, scanned her room, searching for the source of the bothersome noise. Her eyes landed on a tawny owl sharply pecking her window. She glared at the noisy intruder and walked to the window. "Go away," she whispered, waving her hands in a feeble attempt to scare it away.

It gave her a reproachful look and shook its leg. It wasn't until then she saw a canary yellow letter attached to it. The owl gave a most insistent hoot and rapped the window again.

"Fine!" she snapped and opened the window. It reached out its leg for her to take the letter. Angela reached for the bird and obliged. "Are you happy now! I took the bloody letter!" she growled. The owl hooted in an irritated manner and took off into the black night.

The letter's seal contained an eagle, a loin, a badger, and a snake. She rolled her eyes at the letter and threw it onto her bedpost. _It will be there in the morning._ She laid in her bed and slept.

James Potter grinned as he watched his father soar in the sky on his Comet One-Fifty. _I can fly better than that! _He shouted, "Come on dad! You fly like grandma!"

His father, Thomas, flew in the direction of his mouthy son. It looked like he would collide with the boy. James didn't even blink when he came to a clean, but close stop only a nose lengths away.

"Did I raise you to be a cocky boy?" he asked, looking amused.

"Yes sir!" James replied with an almost goofy grin.

"Good lad!" His father said, beaming. He looked at the broom and waved it high over his son's head. "Do you really deserve a go on this? After all you did insult me."

James leaped fruitlessly for the broom. "Come on dad! I want to show you a new trick!" he yelled. His father taunted him by making the broom dance overhead.

"When and where did you learn this new trick exactly?" his father asked with a stern and suspicious tone of voice.

James blushed. "Um, the newspaper?" he said with a sheepish smile. Thomas rolled his eyes and handed the broom to his son.

"Just don't hurt yourself," he said sternly. James jumped onto the broom in heavy excitement and took off. His narrow dives and barrel rolls slightly raised the hair on Thomas's neck, but he resisted the urge to call his son.

James whooped in joy as he climbed higher into the atmosphere. He wanted to touch deep space.

"JAMESEY-POO!" a loud and shrill voice pierced through his fantasy.

_No not her! God, please not her! _It was indeed _her_, James's annoying cousin Odette. Her agonizing voice reached him even in the skies. He climbed higher, even though it was getting difficult to breathe.

"JAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSS!" she roared even louder.

He continued to pretend to ignore her and climbed even higher, until…

"JAMES!?" she screamed, though this time in fright as her cousin began plummeting to the ground at an alarming rate. "UNCLE THOMAS!" she yelped unnecessarily as Thomas rushed past her with his wand out.

"_Wingardiun Leviosa!" _he cried. James's descent slowed, and Thomas ran under his falling son and caught him. He set him onto the ground.

James began to stir. "Mm, dad? Is that you?" he murmured.

Thomas sighed in relief and answered, "Yes you little idiot."

Odette danced around them wringing her hands in fright. She looked like a girly clone of her cousin but sported ice blue eyes instead of hazel ones. Her long brown hair did not part in any particular way and was a bit wild. She also did not wear glasses, unlike James. "Is he all right?" she asked.

"He'll be fine." Thomas rose to his feet with James in his arms. "Odette, can you get James a glass of water please?" Odette nodded enthusiastically, unaware he was only trying to get rid of her.

"What happened?" James said with a weak voice.

Thomas stared at him, his hazel eyes wild with rage. "You idiot! Avoiding a foolish girl is not worth dying for! You could have been killed!" he growled.

These words were quite harsh for an eleven year old to hear. James bit his lip and blacked out in his father's arms.

It was the first owl she ever saw in her own home. The owl just sat on her desk chair, starring at her expectantly. She looked at it, a purely puzzled look on her pretty face. It clicked its beak with impatience and shook a canary yellow letter on its leg.

"Oh," she murmured and quickly removed the letter. Free of its charge the majestic owl flew out of her house through the chimney. The letter had a wax seal that contained a snake, a lion, a badger, and an eagle. Lily Evans starred at the letter that was obviously addressed to her instead of reading it. It was as if she lost or forgot the ability to read. Finally she began to open the letter.

After a few minutes of rereading the letter over and over she finally registered the words. She, Lily Evans, was accepted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Surely, it must be a joke._ Her heart, however, refused to accept the letter as a joke. It had to be authentic.

"Mum! Come quick!" she yelled.

Her mother, Daisy, rushed in, ready to aide her daughter in need. "Where does it hurt?" she demanded.

Lily shook her head vigorously. "No mum. Please read this." She handed the letter to Daisy.

Like Lily it took more than one run through for the words to register in her mind. "How," she asked, "did this get here? I don't remember a yellow letter when I picked up the mail this morning."

"An owl delivered it."

"An owl…" Daisy starred at her daughter in wonder.

_Oh no. She is going to think I am a freak. _Lily was wrong, because her mother pulled her into a tight hug and sobbed into her daughter's dark red hair.

"My daughter, a witch. I am so proud of you!" she cried.

Lily felt her own bottle green eyes welling with tears. Her mother didn't think she was a freak. She was prideful. "Thanks mum," she mumbled, too soft for her mother to even hear.

"A what!?" a voice to the left shrieked. Lily saw through her blurry tears a bony, tall outline. It was her older sister Petunia.

"Your sister," Daisy said before Lily could answer, "has been accepted to Hogwarts."

Petunia's eyebrow raised to a dangerous height. "And what the bleeding hell is Hogwarts?" she demanded.

"Watch your language!" Daisy said sternly.

"Sorry mum. But what is Hogwarts?" Petunia repeated her question in a more understanding tone of voice.

Satisfied, Daisy replied, "A school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Lily starred at Petunia's face, which had a most peculiar expression. "Surely," Petunia said calmly, but her hands shook, "this is a joke."

Frightened, as if she believed that herself, Lily shook her head at a rather rapid speed. "I don't think so. It seems very authentic. I mean, blimey, the letter was delivered by an owl," she said.

Her sister starred at Lily like she was an ugly bug. "But I can't let the kids at school know I am related to a freak!" she growled.

Daisy's jaw dropped. "Apologize to Lily!" she demanded.

Petunia looked outraged. "Don't you see it mum! She is a freak! This explains all those creepy things that happen around her!" she snarled.

Lily felt a different type of tears this time. "That's enough Petunia!" Daisy said with a stern voice.

"Like the time my brand new pen ran out of ink right after I yelled at _her_ for breaking my doll!"

"Enough!"

"And when she managed to fly on top of the roof during a game of tag!"

"ENOUGH!" Daisy roared. Petunia shrank back immediately. She had never seen her mother so angry before. "No one," she gasped, "is a freak in our household! Apologize to your sister, now!"

Petunia seriously looked like she was going scream, "No!", but she sighed and muttered, "I am sorry Lily," she also added under her breath, "for telling the truth."

But Daisy either didn't here this, or chose not to acknowledge it. "Now please go to your room and think about what you said." She appeared to have calmed down, as well as Petunia. Only Lily was still worked up, fighting her relentless tears and all. Daisy looked as if she wanted to say more to her, but Lily shook her head and asked if she could be excused to her room as well. She trudged to her bedroom, her feet feeling ten times more heavy than usual, probably from all the mixed feelings.


End file.
